Los dioses me odian
by yuanel03
Summary: y que si pasaría si "Muerte roja" hubiera muerto sin que nadie se enterara, si la guerra acabo sin que nadie supiera, sin que Hiccop fuera un héroe, sin que Berk cambiara.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO

-Regresemos-Dijo Astrid en cuanto salieron de la cueva de "Muerte roja"

-No podemos-contesto Hiccop-Nos esta siguiendo.

Fue hasta entonces que Astrid cayo en cuenta de que el gigantesco dragón estaba saliendo del volcán y, efectivamente, los estaba siguiendo.

-¿Entonces que haremos?

-Tengo una idea-Dijo Hiccop-Sujetate

Astrid abrazo fuertemente a Hiccop mientras Toothless subía rápidamente seguidos por Muerte roja. Cuando por fin alcanzaron las nubes y Toothless, debido a su color de sus escamas, "desapareció" decidieron atacarlo repetidas veces, sin embargo eso no funciono.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?-Pregunto Astrid

-Tengo una idea-Contesto Hiccop-sera mejor que te agarres fuerte-dijo otra vez y otra vez Astrid lo abrazo fuertemente pero esta vez estaban desenciendo.

Llamaron la atención de Muerte roja y comenzaron a decender, justo antes de que lanzara fuego sobre ellos y los carbonizara, Hiccop giro a Toothless y este le lanzo una bola de fuego dentro de su boca haciendo que esta junto con su propia llama hicieran un gran daño, muy cerca del suelo, Muerte roja abrió sus alas intentando detenerse pero los anteriores ataque hicieron agujeros en ellas y no pudo detenerse a tiempo, el el impacto junto con el juego que tenia en el interior causo que se quemara a si mismo a hasta morir.

-Eso fue increíble-Dijo Astrid un poco aturdida y muy emocionada una vez llegaron a las playas de Berk.

-Ya lo creo-Contesto Hiccop mientras terminaba de analizar todo lo que acababa de pasar.

-Tengo que decírselo a todos-Dijo Astrid sonriendo al imaginarse la cara de todos al saberlo

-Espera-La detuvo Hiccop-No deberías de decirles nada

-¿Porque? Hiccop, acabas de matar un dragón, y no un dragón cualquiera, el dragón más grande de todos los tiempos.

-Lo se, pero aunque acabe de matar un dragón, mi mejor amigo es uno ¿sabes?-Dijo Hiccop mientras acariciaba a Toothless

-¿Y que vas a hacer?-Pregunto Astrid-mañana tienes que matar a un dragón.

-Lo se, pero...

-Hiccop...

-Déjame pensarlo-Dijo Hiccop-Aunque creo que los dragones ya no tendrán ningún motivo para seguir atacándonos, o eso espero...

-tu crees?

-Si, y espero que con eso termine la guerra.

-De acuerdo-Dijo Astrid antes de darle un fuerte golpe en el brazo

-Auch!

-Eso es por secuestrarme y casi matarme en la pelea contra ese dragón

Hiccop no podía decir que no se lo merecía así que decidió quedarse callado.

Unos segundos después del golpe le dio un corto, pero tierno beso en los labio-Eso... es por... todo lo demás-Dijo Astrid antes de correr hacia la aldea.

**Bueno, hasta aqui va la idea principal, el resto es lo que hubiera pasado si esto hubiera pasado(segun yo)**


	2. Chapter 2

segundo capitulo de esta historia

La mañana siguiente en Berk era como todas las demás, excepto por un par de jóvenes vikingos.

Los vikingos mayores salían a cazar para poder comer, a cazar dragones, a preparar armas, a aumentar las defensas para poder resistir el próximo ataque de los dragones. Los vikingos de menor edad jugaban alegremente y algunos, un poco mayores, se dirigían a la arena, a prepararse para matar dragones. O lo harían de no ser porque ese día tendría lugar la ceremonia donde Hiccop se "convertiría" en un vikingo.

Todos deseaban ese momento, o casi todos. Dos jóvenes vikingos lo único que deseaban es que esa ceremonia fuera cancelada.

-¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?-pregunto Astrid.

-No lo se-Contesto Hiccop-Intentare que mi padre no me odie y le demostrare que los dragones no son tan malos...

-Ten cuidado con ese dragón-Dijo Astrid

-No estoy preocupado por el dragón-Dijo Hiccop

-Hiccop, se que te preocupas de lo que paso con tu padre-Empezó a hablar Astrid-Pero te enfrentas a un "Monstruos Nightmare" tienes que tener cuidado.

-Tranquila Astrid-Contesto Hiccop-Estaré bien.

-Eso espero...

-Ya es hora Hiccop, acaba con ellos-Dijo Gobber, quien acababa de llegar, pues efectivamente el momento había llegado.

Y frente a él estaba su padre, junto a el resto de la tribu, esperando ver como se "convertía" en un vikingo al matar a un dragón.

El solo esperaba poder salir de allí vivo sin que su padre deseara matarlo.

Cuando entro a la arena y vio a toda la aldea incluido su padre, frente a él, sintió que toda la confianza y fuerza que tenia un momento atrás había desaparecido.

Se acerco a la mesa con las armas, tomo un escudo y una pequeña daga.

-Estoy listo-Dijo dando la señal para que liberaran al dragón.

Cuando el dragón salio, de su jaula dando una muestra de su poder se situó junto a Hiccop, este soltó el escudo y la daga y se quito el casco, esto desconcertó a todos los presentes.

-Detengan la pelea-Dijo Estoic.

-No, necesito que vean esto-Dijo Hiccop mientras se acercaba lentamente al dragón.

-Dije que detengan la pelea!-Grito incluso más fuerte.

Sin embargo Hiccop lo ignoro causando que Estoic se levantara de su asiento y fuera a detener la pelea por si mismo.

Cuando Hiccop estaba a punto de tocar al dragón para darle un poco de calma y que confiara en él, Estoio abrió súbitamente la puerta alertando al dragón el cual lanzo una gran bola de fuego, la cual exploto causando una gran nube de humo la cual Hiccop aprovecho para rascar su barbilla al dragón sin que nadie se diera cuenta causando que en dragón cayera inconsciente.

Cuando la nube de humo se disipo lo que fueron capaces de ver era que Hiccop estaba frente a un dragón "muerto" con lo cual consideraron que paso la prueba, y todo el mundo lo alababa como un gran héroe.

Salio de la jaula directo a la celebración, en la cual no estuvo durante mucho tiempo.

Junto a Astrid se escapo de la fiesta para ir a visitar a Toothless, todos en la fiesta estaban muy ebrios para darse cuenta de que los 2 vikingos desaparecían.

**Muchos dirán que no se esperaban este segundo capitulo, pero todo tiene un porque, despues de todo no todo puede salir "bien". y las cosas se van a complicar bastante en el siguiente capitulo.**


End file.
